Beginning of Everything
by Momonster
Summary: Why me?" Youko thundered, "Of all the children lost in the world, why choose me?" Kuronue sighed "You are the only one...who I saw." Kuronue/Youko
1. Chapter 1

Hokay, here we go with this. I will tell you all, I will need help with this! It's been so long since I wrote with this universe, so I ask you all now, what kinds of things do you want to happen, once you find out what the hell this is?

* * *

In a large foreboding forest, a small child raced though the foliage. He was small, dirty, and bloody, wearing thin grey rags on his head and upper body, past his waist was bare, his shirt barely keeping his sense of modesty. Frantic fear filled eyes only stayed on the path before him as he ran, breathing harsh.

"**Come back little brat!!**" Starting at the voice_, to close, much too close,_ the child spun about as he ran, throwing an arm out as he did to snag a tree, forcing his trajectory to change as a large being, skin tainted green with wild red eyes burst into the trees after the boy. Without a backward glance, the boy grabbed another branch before his feet touched the ground and pulled himself up, letting one foot graze the bark before he let go, pushing himself off the branch to launch himself farther into the air, and away from his stalker.

"**Get back here!" **The man screamed, "**Come back here now!" **The boy swung on a branch, getting the other's attention, and that man smirked, raising a hand. At his fingertips red energy pulsed, then shot out, grazing the boy. He gasped in surprise, losing his hold on the branch and fell, twisting in the air like a cat to land at a crouch, then collapse as old pains caught up with him as adrenaline faded.

"**Finally. Little brat can scurry around like a rat, eh?**" The child glanced up suddenly, one eye closed in pain as his bones ground together, then glared fiercely, snarling to show small pointed fangs.

"No! I'd never drop so low as be like you!" Red eyes flashed. Before the child could move, he was hoisted in the air by the ratty grey tunic he wore.

"**The Lady did say to bring you in unharmed…but she'll believe me if I said that you were injured when I found you…" **The child spat in his face and the man screamed as pain hit him, his face starting to release smoke. His face was melting.

"No one would believe that you oaf!" As he spoke golden lights flashed from his hands, then the hand holding him in the air exploded, blood flying everywhere and drenching the child as the man jerked back with a scream. The boy landed on his feet then stumbled back, brown eyes livid as he wiped blood from his face "You stay away from me!!" A flap of wings made him blink.

"I agree with the boy." Both looked up to the skies in time to see a winged man land on the ground facing the boy, grinning behind a curtain of violet black hair as he turned to the green skinned man. "How about you leave him alone now, before you die to this kid. _The Chimera_ claim him now." The other screamed again, raising his other hand to release a flurry of blasts.

"**The Lady Karuka wants the boy!!" **He snarled **"I **_**will**_** bring him to her!" **the winged man sighed, pressing a hand to the ratty hat on his head, swinging a hand. As he moved, they could see a nearly invisible string attached to his palm, and at the end of the string was a small scythe, spinning about to parry the blasts.

"Can you not tell that I am of a much higher Level than you, Rat Demon?" The demon snarled in response, making the other sigh.

"Then die." With a gesture the winged man wrapped the string around the other's neck, and then jerked his hand back, making the scythe slit his throat. "Ok then! I'm called Kuronue…" the man started cheerfully as he turned around "What is your name k…?" He completed his turn voice trailing off as he stared into the forest behind him. He blinked violet eyes, before letting out a surprised laugh. "Well then, I'll be damned." The boy was gone.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Kuronue sat at his base, uncaring of the other thieves that wandered around him, bored out of their minds. He had not planned a new heist, and as their leader, only he could command them all. However, he was too distracted to focus. Ever since he'd seen that child do the near impossible, he couldn't get his mind off of him!

**~Flashback~**

The Lady Misybela was in a commonwealth village, buying children from their parents, but not just any children, no beautiful children where captured to be used as sex slaves in her brothel. The Cat woman always infuriated Kuronue, from the first moment she'd tried to force him into submission nearly two decades ago when his own father had sold him away at the age of eighteen. A year later he escaped mentally traumatized, but she would forever be scared for trying to cut off his wings…

Misybela turned to the crowd, and then waved a hand, making her bodyguards back away.

"Get that boy." She ordered. Kuronue turned, catching a glance of a dirty small bloody thing, before a large brute picked it up by the back of the neck and shoved it forward. Misybela backed a step so the thing fell flat on it's face, and then curled into a ball there.

"My, you will be sooo beautiful one day…the epitome of masculine beauty…" Her voice was dreamy, and it made Kuronue stiffen. That was the voice she'd used before the pain began. "Where are your parents, child?" She continued, using a hand to force the child to look up at her "They will be paid a handsome fee for creating such beautiful flesh…" The boy raised his head, and then spat in her face.

"Sorry, my Father's already tried that!" The childish voice snarled. Misybela dropped him, with a scream clapped her hands to her face as smoke started to rise from her flesh.

_The kid's spit is acidic? Nice. Maybe I should… _before another thought could form, the area around the boy flashed black and he blinked in alarm. _What the fuck?? _Then the boy was gone.

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

Everything told him that the child needed shelter that he would great in the future…

And Kuronue always did what his gut told him.

* * *

:)


	2. Third Time Isn't Always the Charm

Chapter two of _The Beginning of Everything_:

_**Third Time Isn't Always the Charm**_

* * *

_Long graceful pale fingers danced along his skin, leaving stars clouding his sight as the man straddling his hips let out a beautiful smile. He couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped his throat as those hands found yet another soft spot and pinched his flesh, squeezing and every other little thing that made him want to buck mindlessly._

"_Do you love me, Kuronue?" That tantalizing voice whispered breathlessly. The only conciliation Kuronue could have what that his own moans was having an effect on his lover too. Bright amber eyes stared down at him from a curtain of pure silver hair, falling all over his body and onto the sheets around him. "Do you? Or is it just the lust for my touch…" Before the other could finish his sentence Kuronue abruptly sat up, bringing the other into a savage kiss, forcing as many emotions he could into the gesture, hands resting on the other's slim hips. _

_His lover had just moaned into his mouth, letting his full weight settle against Kuronue's chest is when he felt it. Along the smooth skin, was a jagged scar, a battle wound almost healed, by the flinch his lover released. _

"_It wasn't your fault." The other whispered, hands leaving violet black hair to drop to his waist._

"_But-!" Amber eyes pinned him in place as the silver haired man pushed him back on the bed, hovering above him, hands pressed into the mattress at his ears._

"_No. It was not. Actually, here is a gift for saving me." He smirked, and then dipped his head down, and everything dissolved into white hot pleasure-_

Kuronue awoke with a gasp, filtering a shaking hand though his hair. For over six months he'd been having dreams of this mysterious silver haired lover of his that left him sticky when he awoke, and aching during the day. He had to know this man, had to find him…

But had no clues as to who this man even was, or if he was alive.

* * *

After all that had happened to the boy, it was a year later when Kuronue found him again.

Flying over the forest nearest to his base as he had become accustomed to do was when he saw a band of thief hunters in full throttle, and then about a mile before them was a small darting figure, dressed in grey rags.

_Ah. It seems that I always find you in trouble, eh?_ As he watched, the boy ducked behind a large tree, pulling something from his back to cuddle to his chest. _I wonder what _that_ is._But this wasn't the time for such thoughts. With a smirk Kuronue dived, landing before the crazed mob, raising a hand with his scythe in place, it's long black handle held into the air buy the other hand.

"Leave, if you want to live." They didn't move and Kuronue let out a truly bloodthirsty smile, tightening the grip on his weapon

"Then say hello to my Father when you reach Hell, won't you?"

* * *

The boy darted behind a tree and fell back on his ass, panting harshly. Before he could catch his breath an image of lustful red eyes flashed though his mind and he reached behind himself, pulling the bundle off his back and removing the cloth to reveal bright emerald eyes.

"It's ok, Ototo." He whispered, "No one will hurt you." The eyes vanished, replaced with violet orbs, and a swinging ruby pendant with a bright smile. "That one…Will it help us?" A feeling of warmth enveloped his body; soothing away the cold ache he didn't know he had "Wha…?"

"Are you ok?" The boy started as Kuronue spoke, immediately standing, only to let out a soft curse, falling to his knees, holding his brother to his chest. Kuronue was floored. All this time, the boy had a child, an _infant_ to care for, and he still survived. "I only want to help you." He started slowly, kneeling so he could look into muddy brown eyes. When the boy saw him fully he started, eyes going wide.

"Violet?" Kuronue blinked, and then let out an amused smile.

"Yes, my eyes are purple." The boy blinked rapidly, and then looked down at the bundle in his arms, mouth dropping.

"How did you know??" He asked the bundle incredulously "I've had you tied up tight, and even then we've only been around him once!" Kuronue raised an eyebrow, and then removed some more of the grey rags, to see two small black Kitsune ears poke free and twitch. Kuronue blinked, his wings flaring slightly.

"Kitsune? Hmm, no wonder so many people were after you before I could introduce myself." The other boy looked at him sharply, and then sighed, tugging the cloth on his head free to reveal two dark grey ears and matted brown muck filled hair.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kuronue smiled.

"Well, there is that saying that if you meet a person three times, then your futures are tied, but I'd rather not have to find you in a pickle again. I might not get here in time." The kit twitched before letting out a snarl.

"I don't need your help!" Kuronue raised his hands with a tilt of his head, eyes wide

"Oh don't worry!" he started, a grin growing on his face "I've seen what you did to that rat demon last year, but protecting you from other demon's is not what I had in mind. Protecting you from the elements…hunger, the weather." Kuronue glanced up, even as thunder flashed through the red sky "so what do you say, kit? Do you think an infant can really survive as you have been? I applaud how you have kept safe so far, but luck always runs out." The kit continued to look mutinous, and Kuronue sighed

"Look, kit." Brown eyes glanced up to lock with his own "I have already saved you twice. I'd rather there not be a third time, because I don't want to see any of you two hurt." The kit looked to the ground, only stirring when the baby in his arms moved

"Let's go with him, Aniki."

* * *

A pathetic chapter, I know but…better than nothing? After the next chapter should be a time skip so some action will come 'round. :D


End file.
